The overall goal of this proposed reseach project is twofold: 1) to add to existing knowledge about nursing's contribution to the primary health care of beginning families and parents, adolescents, and the chronically ill and aged; and 2) to develop a strong research program in primary health care nursing in order to strengthen the University of Wisconsin-Madison School of Nursing's Doctor of Philosophy training program. Primary health care nursing is one of two areas of research concentration in the School's doctoral health program. In the context of the overall goal the specific aims of the project are: 1. To provide support for the conduct of nine faculty research projects in the area of primary health care nursing. The projects selected for inclusion are concerned primarily with normal and high risk parents and children, adolescents and the chronically ill and the aged. 2. To assist the faculty and doctoral students to examine constructs such as social support, life styles and family functioning which are variables of major interest in several of the proposed studies and which have potential for organizing knowledge and research methods in primary health care nursing. In addition to providing support for the component studies this proposal provides for the establishment of a primary health care nursing research study group in the School. The group will examine conceptual and methodological issues in primary health care nursing research and will identify priorities for Visiting Professor seminars. These two day seminars will be conducted three times a year.